Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (W.T.W.M.) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear of or see use of profanity, cyber-bullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the administrators, and after conferring with others, a decision will be made. How To Use This The Mess Hall is a place to have fun and mess around with your BRoS Wiki friends. However, if you don't know how to use it properly or don't know the rules, that makes it hard to do so. With that, this is how you add to the conversation. Mess Avatar A Mess Avatar is a tiny image that you place before your message in order for other users to identify you. It links to your userpage, and they all have no background. This is a listing of all mess avatars you can use. * Lemon-icon.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 01 * Cookie-rsz-02.gif - - Template:Mess Avatar 02 * Salamandastronflag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 03 * Cross-swords.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 04 * Red-Turnip-icon.png - Template:Mess Avatar 05 * Neutrality-vote.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 06 * Spear and Tung-RW 03.png - Template:Mess Avatar 07 * RW-Flag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 08 * BroS Wiki logo New.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 09 * Sword of Martin.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 10 * Blademaster's Sword and Medal.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 11 * You can add yours to the list as soon as you it! '' You also may upload your own Mess Avatar, so long as it is at maximum 32 pixels, and has a transparent background. However, if you upload one you haven't made, it is discouraged that you upload an image that you aren't using with permission. You can link them to your userpage by going into source mode, placing a dividing line (|) after the filename and before the end brackets, and typing in your userpage title. The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< * Snowstripe : Today's going to be a horrible day, for reasons I'd rather not say. *Ox: Someone on Deviantart drew Delta for free, and I have to say it's O.K. The fur color isn't well, and the trench coat kinda blends with all articles of clothing, but other than the coloring it looks good. | Horrible day for you? LOL we somehow got out of having dinner at our grandparent's with family from out of the state. the family from out of state aren't the best people. I believe (if I remember correctly) that one of them does drugs... :/ | I got attacked viciously on Twitter. These idiots called me "LeafyIsHere" (I had to look him up, he's not an appropriate YouTuber) and continued to harass me and slander me. had to block and report them :/ *Heather: Okay... :P | That picture is really cool!!! :) | Oh I hate people like that!!! >:( So stupid. Grrr. | Lol Tuff dancing. XD *Ox: blowing stuff up for fun is fun. kabooooom *Heather: What, have you been hanging out with Ruff and Tuff? *Heather: Ackkkk why am i thinking about Rodney Rathbone right now?! i've found it's not very good to go berserk right before bedtime, but i hate him so much!!!!!!!!!! D:< But i also kinda like him cause he's so funny. Arghh no I haaaate him!!!!! >_< He is so mean and obnoxious!!! He has seriously stolen money from younger kids!!! He's so horrible. >:( *ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr* Wanna kick his butt so much..... '''Tuesday, 07/02/16' * : What now? * E: May I suggest the art contest I suggested earlier. *Ox: darn it E, I just was about to post my thing and you conflict it. | I took Chapter 4 for Guardians to a whole new path... I didn't expect that Stripe was going to do that to Hudson... o.o *Heather: Yeah! Art contest! :D * : Like the new icon I made us? ;:-) *Ox: It's pretty cool, Lemon. | I have to say Ed Sheeran's album "+" is better than his new one, "X". The only songs I like on "X" are "I See Fire" and "Thinking Out Loud". "I See Fire" is amazing oml crying *fangirl intensifies* *Heather: That's awesome! | PREPARE TO DIE Wednesday, 07/03/16 * : Good morning, all. *Ox: I was seriously ticked off this morning, and had anything but a good morning. I was getting people together to run through a raid in Destiny, and one of the guys in my party to do so took EVERYONE I had got together and went to go do it himself, leaving me in the dirt all alone. Not many people are on Xbox 360, so I gave up and might've sent him some... "messages". Purge kill list: 1. brother 1. that some of a biscuit * : Should've said "sum ''of a biscuit". *Ox: who knows, maybe he is the child of a biscuit. the world is always full of surprises :) | um, so for the art contest I question the logic of this, but ok..? *bangs head into desk* stop bringing it up, idiot. yes, just because you learned about that one shop and your mom jokes about stuff she shouldn't with her kid doesn't mean you need to still be out of the sorts. oh what's the point i already am going nutz. | "...cold hearts play colder songs. fate will play us out with a song of pure romance... let's kill tonight,... show them all your not the ordinary type" * ':' I don't see what's wrong with it. We've already made personages of Class-1 anthropomorphic mammals; if that isn't crazy, nothing in the Adra's reach is. | Why don't you use one of those cool avatars I made for us, guys? I worked so hard on them :',( jk jk but I would appreciate it :) *Ox: I'm startin' to spawn my abomination now. oh man this is going to be interesting. I think I'm gonna go overboard and add more than just the abomination. | Well I have to get my schedules for classes for this year today. plz mama, dun drag me to that place!!! D: *Heather: Ohhhhhhhhhh *fangirl faint* HICCSTRID Oh no have I been bitten by a Hiccstrid crazy fan and now I'm turning into one?!?! XP | Well, they are really cool, but.... it's just much easier to write my name. Much quicker. ;P * ':' Hiccstrid sounds better than Astrup. *Ox: sitting on my 3DS because I felt like going back and playing Pokémon Black 2. N is such a mysterious guy, but I like him a lot though. *Heather: My acheivements are not showing up on my user page. It's been like that for several weeks, so I thought after a while it would appear again maybe, but it's still gone. :/ | Lol yeah. I wonder who first came up with the name Hiccstrid. *Heather: *yawn* Ughh got up way early in the morning so I could eat breakfast with dad, Spikes, and Ab, and say goodbye to them cause they're going backpacking. Then I couldn't go back to bed and now am just sitting at the computer doing random stuff. At least I'm not lonely cause I'm playing Excuses with Luna and Astrid. ;P | Oh brother, was trying to draw a bat last night. Hiposir, the be precise. His legs just... don't look right. XP *Ox: was at an amusement park all day. then got home to finish my 10km egg for PkmnGo because it was so close. got a stupid eevee at CP 169. My friend got something better from his and I'm devastated. my 5km egg game me a better Meowth. *Heather: Yes! I finally came up with a main character! ^^ I think I might call the first book ''The Broken Spell, or somethin' like that... ;) *cunning evil smile* hmmm... *rubs paws together* Sunday, 8/7/16 * Heather: Where's my hug?! XD | Went to a friend's house last night and built Fort Yakburger and now I'm tired. Even though I did sleep in this morning. ;P *Ox: I tried to sleep in but my dogs were going nuts. Apparently two German Shepherds were chasing this kid riding his bike. My mom said that kid biked extremely speedy compared to when he was just going for a normal bike ride. My dogs were going nuts because they wanted to go outside with the two other dogs. I wanted to slap them so bad, those two doofuses >-> * ''': '''Guess who made a new sprite? ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations